1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate bonding and debonding apparatus, and more specifically, to a flexible substrate bonding and debonding apparatus including a heating unit, a pressurizing unit, and a separating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays (FPDs) are divided into a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), and the like.
The FPD is formed on a transparent glass substrate which can transmit light. However, the glass substrate is so rigid that a flexible display cannot be implemented.
Therefore, i) a thin glass substrate which is more flexible than the conventional glass substrate, ii) a plastic substrate which has an excellent flexibility property and is not easily damaged by an external impact, and iii) a metal substrate which has an excellent heat-resistance property and is flexible may be used to implement a flexible display.